


lemon drop

by catboyism (kogaritsu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Massage, Trans Character, very loving banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/catboyism
Summary: there really isnt much of anything sfw i can use for a summary sorry guys
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	lemon drop

**Author's Note:**

> at the time of this being written kaorus living arrangements havent been stated and so ive decided to room him with both chiaki and madara so that he can never get his dick wet without the deep fear that the door will fly off its hinges at any given moment thank you goodnight

“Don’t you have homework to do?” Kaoru asked, but made no move to stop Ritsu from straddling his waist, clearly in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt.

“So funny, Kaoru-san,” His shirt hit the ground soundlessly, leaving him in only his binder (which came off next for maximum comfort and lung capacity) and school pants, “Gimme a backrub.” 

That was nowhere near where Kaoru thought it was going, but he was more than pleased, considering his busy schedule. He shifted to sit up higher against his pillows, hands seeking out Ritsu’s bare skin. It was cool and a little sticky from the effort of riding his bike over, but Kaoru could find the knots without having to look. His fingers mapped them out, taking a short recess to squeeze Ritsu’s sides, pushing him back to instead sit on his thigh. It was easier to control both of their libidos when Kaoru was at less of a risk to get carried away. Then he went back to his half assed backrub, digging the heel of his hand into a particularly bad bunch of muscle. Ritsu hissed in pain, wriggling away from the pressure. 

“Careful not to hit your head.” Kaoru warned him; bunk beds were efficient for everything but fitting two people on any one bed.

He didn’t wait for Ritsu’s sarcastic remark, simply getting on with the requested massage, fingers digging into tight, hardly stretched muscle. The release of tension resulted in a completely unintentional, though was it really, roll of Ritsu’s hips against Kaoru’s thigh. He adjusted himself, grinding down more deliberately while somehow managing to stay in the perfect position for Kaoru to continue his duties of boyfriend servitude. 

Eventually, Ritsu bent at the waist to kiss and nip at his neck, teeth sharp and dangerous when they scraped over the sensitive sin. One of Kaoru’s hands moved away from his back, gripping his hip and relishing in the quiet hum of contentment muffled into his neck when he pulled Ritsu a little higher on his leg. When Ritsu got into a nice rhythm on his own, Kaoru let go of him, taking back his free hand to adjust himself in his jeans. So much for having any kind of control of his libido, though it wasn’t much of a surprise.

“Nnn..” Ritsu’s hips pushed down against Kaoru’s thigh again, nose pressing hard into the crook of his neck. He was still being good, keeping his teeth to himself out of respect for the fact that hickeys were a dealbreaker now.

“God, you’re so fucking weird.” Kaoru rocked his thigh up harder, digging a thumb into the knot of muscle under Ritsu’s shoulder blade, “You really couldn’t have picked a worse day to do this.”

“The heart wants what it wants.” Ritsu gasped between words, thighs squeezing around Kaoru’s, “Feels good…”

“Which part? My thigh or the massage you came here for?” Teasing aside, Kaoru liked making Ritsu feel good, sexually or otherwise.

“Both, I think? I dunno, ask me after I come…” Ritsu stopped talking so he could chew on the collar of Kaoru’s shirt, allowing himself only one shivery moan into the fabric.

“If I didn’t have an interview later, I could make it feel even better. Feel free to take that in the ‘full body massage’ way or the ‘we have really great sex’ way, I dont care which.” Truthfully, they went hand-in-hand, so if not for Kaoru’s blooming career as an idol, Ritsu would have gotten both.

“Fine, go to your interview. I’ll just go back home and fuck my pillow senseless while you make your money.” Rolling off of him, Ritsu squeezed into the space between Kaoru and the wall, “You heartless bastard.”

Kaoru looped an arm around him again, tugging him closer, “Awww, c’mon baby, you looked so cute humping my leg like a bunny in heat. Get back up there and let me look at you some more before someone else gets home and we actually do have to stop.”

Ritsu sank his teeth into Kaoru’s arm, licking up pinpricks of blood and sucking the skin until it was a blotchy magenta. It was strategic, like almost everything else he did, lying just barely past the sleeve of his tee shirt. If anything, it was a horrible inconvenience, but nothing to sweat over as long as his interview didn’t require him to strip. Luckily, Undead was not yet at that level of thirst trapping, so Kaoru was safe to let Ritsu leave another three ugly hickies on his bicep.

“I’m serious, if you wanna get off on me, that’s fine and I’d _love_ to watch you do it,” He pet Ritsu’s hair, smiling at the way his mouth went a little slack, “But you know my roommates don’t knock, and I don’t think I’m gonna be able to think of a good reason you’d be sitting on me all pretty and red and shirtless. It’s now or never, sweet thing.” Never was, of course, sometime after Kaoru’s interview, probably in one of the dorm bathrooms with the lights off. Never in the Sakuma crypt, and never as fun.

Ritsu feigned thought, Kaoru knew it was fake because he was already moving his legs to get back on top, humming and tapping his chin. Then, with muscles honed by dancing, he rolled back onto Kaoru’s thigh in one smooth movement, slotting up against it to find the perfect angle again. Kaoru did his part, groping every curve of Ritsu’s body like it was cut from marble. It wasn’t, obviously, too soft and responsive to ever be confused with something as cold and lifeless as a sculpture.

This time, there was no hesitation before Ritsu started riding his thigh, knees digging into the thin mattress and hands planted firmly on Kaoru’s shoulders. It was great to see him take charge, only further reminding Kaoru that they didn’t get alone time nearly enough. Internally, he cringed thinking about how long it’d been since they’d done a whole lot of anything with their clothes off.

“Does your back still hurt?” Instead of writhing in his embarrassment, he pressed feather light kisses over the remnants of love bites under the ridge of Ritsu’s collarbone.

“Mhmmm, a little.” Ritsu’s head tipped back, neck popping audibly, “Maybe you should blow it out for me, huh?”

Someone walked past the door and for reasons Kaoru wasn’t entirely sure of, he tightened his grip on Ritsu’s hips and pulled him down harder, flexing his thigh to give a better surface to grind down on. Ritsu’s hand clapped over his mouth, fingers denting the squishy swell of his cheeks as he swallowed down an obscene groan. His rhythm was a lost cause, and he stayed upright only by Kaoru’s involvement, which was way cuter than it needed to be. 

“Are you close?” He asked, once again letting go of Ritsu’s hip to instead swipe a thumb under his eye, ridding it of moisture.

“Shu-” Ritsu’s voice was muffled by his hand, then caught on a near soundless moan as his grinding shifted from ‘excited’ to ‘desperate’. Then it was like he couldn’t move at all, body rocking helplessly as he came in the confines of his school pants. His eyes went out of focus for a second, thighs shaking where they constricted around Kaoru’s still moving leg.

Kaoru pried his hand away from his face, mouth going dry at the second half of Ritsu’s erotic expression. His lips were parted, chest heaving with the intensity of his orgasm, and his tongue poked out to wet them. They looked so inviting he couldn’t help himself, cradling Ritsu’s face in both hands to kiss him properly, happy to feel short fingernails trail down his sides and cling to his shirt. No doubt sitting on Kaoru’s thigh was getting uncomfortable, though, and so (with a little help) Ritsu flopped sideways to recover horizontally. Kaoru praised him silently, rubbing up and down his back.

Ritsu nuzzled into his shoulder again, struggling to catch his breath and still red to the shoulders. Kaoru tugged the blankets up to cover them both, just in case someone got home sooner than Ritsu managed to find the strength to put a shirt on. Maybe they could even take a short nap before he had to leave for work. That turned out to be a terrible choice, however, when Ritsu’s hand found the crotch of his jeans at the speed of lightning, palm grinding down mercilessly.

**Author's Note:**

> happy early birthday to me i like them :)


End file.
